


Timeless

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ...dang, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff and Angst, I love JJP and Namjin too, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kihyun and Jinyoung are bickering friends, M/M, Mpreg, Past Infidelity, School Reunion, Taemin is goddess, every pair has children except showki, everyone is envious of Taemin, i have parents couple complex, i want to write longer but inspiration was clogged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: "You are invited to the Grand Reunion of Inhun High School."Kihyun takes a deep breath reading the invitation in his hands. He glances to the computer on his desk and blanks for a minute. If the invitation comes last year, he would gladly come and probably wave the invitation to his secretary's face who hates reunion invitation, any kind of reunion.But this year is different. His heart is different.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shownusnature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownusnature/gifts), [ReeLeeV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/gifts), [dirtyretro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/gifts), [GabWhiteDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Blubluebaby312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubluebaby312/gifts), [milkeuttea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkeuttea/gifts), [K_pop_fan_1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_pop_fan_1997/gifts).



November 2017

"You are invited to the Grand Reunion of Inhun High School."

Kihyun takes a deep breath reading the invitation in his hands. He glances to the computer on his desk and blanks for a minute. If the invitation comes last year, he would gladly come and probably wave the invitation to his secretary's face who hates reunion invitation, any kind of reunion.

But this year is different. His heart is different.

Sighing, Kihyun dials the number on the phone and taps the desk to reduce his impatient heart. He presses the number again after the first time fails and waits; gradually increasing the rhythm of the tapping. 

"Kihyun-ah!" A man's voice is heard from the other line.

"Are you ignoring me? Tired of me? That's what you did last year when you didn't invite me to your Christmas party."Kihyun bombards the person on the other line.

There's a big and loud laughter coming form the phone and makes Kihyun stretches his  arm to rid the phone away from his ear. 

"Sorry Kihyun-ah. Last year was a private party. Only my family and Namjoon's family were there. We discussed something important in the family. Hey, what's with this anger from? I thought I was your favorite senior?" The man was still laughing.

Kihyun scoffs. "I hate you."  No, that's not true. Kihyun can not hate his senior who back then in high school was wonderfully helped him in every hardships and struggles he faced. Kim Seokjin, his senior and also his best friend in high school. It was not common to befriend with a senior but similarities and hobbies attracted both of them and made them close.

"Did you get the invitation, hyung?" asks Kihyun after the laughter dies down.

"U-huh. Coming?" asks Jin.

There's a silence for a second. Until Jin impatiently asks, "So?"

"Do you want to come, hyung?" Kihyun asks back; biting his lips.

Jin clears his throat. When there's a changing of Kihyun's tone and the way he talks, there must be something happened. "I will. Jinyoung has called me first and I have to say yes. Gosh, what happened with you two? Have you contacted him already? Is there something I need to know? I don't want to be some kind of middle man alright if you two have problem."

Kihyun smiles thinly. "He called you first? Tsk. No, don't worry. By the end of this afternoon, I will have him explained to me."

There's a sigh sound coming from other line. "Alright. I swear, you two ..." Jin doesn't continue his words.

"What will you do?"

No response from Jin and there's a rustle sound. After a while, Jin's voice comes back again. "Sorry Kihyun, that's Namjoon. We have to go somewhere. I will call you again alright."

"Ah, sweet husband of yours. Alright, see you hyung. Please change your incoming ringing tone with something new hyung. It's been a year you're still using that song that your husband made for you. Ah, the song is sweet but his voice--"

Jin laughs again. "I'd rather hear his voice than someone's else that I can't even spell the name. Alright, kiddo, I've got to go now."

"Yes, hyung. Bye." Kihyun hangs up the phone. He smiles to himself.  Kim Seokjin or he calls him with Jin only, was married for 10 years with his high school sweetheart, Kim Namjoon. Namjoon was a nerd kid, the smartest one and junior of Jin. The whole school was in shock when one day they attended the spring party together since Jin was  one of the most popular student for his good looking face and his kind nature. They made as an odd pair at school. Since everyone who had crush on Jin were against their relationship. They went through ups and downs together during high school and college. When Namjoon was almost in his last semester of college, Jin was pregnant (he already worked at that time as piano teacher). They got married with simple party and Namjoon had to work part-time to support his education and their baby. Years passed by with Namjoon becoming a successful businessman. Jin was still working as piano teacher. They already had two children. The last one was born six months ago and Kihyun was there too. Smiling broadly, he could see the love and adoration that never cease away from Namjoon to Jin since high school until now. 

Kihyun let his mind wanders to his other friend, Jinyoung. Jinyoung was in the same year with him and Namjoon and Jinyoung's husband, Jaebum. Jinyoung was the class representatives along with Kihyun and they got close during the year and years after. Though they often found themselves clash against each other due to their stubbornness. Jin will act as  their mediator when things got too out of hand. But for Kihyun, Jinyoung will be his best friend always. No matter how many times they fight, they will always come back and apologize. These days, due to Jinyoung's busy schedules, they rarely have time to talk. 

And the relationship begins to get cold. It's not hate but just cold.

Bracing himself, Kihyun dials the number he memorizes so well. Waiting for other to picks it up, he glances to the frame of his  own wedding. Sighing, he flips off the frame.

"Hello?"  A man's voice is heard from the other line.

"Yes, it's your friend, Kihyun, if you forgot." answers Kihyun.

A soft laugh is heard and makes Kihyun relaxes a bit. "Oh, I thought it was my debt collector.  I do forget how beautiful your voice is."

Kihyun snorts. "Of course you forgot. How long has it been? Ah, yes, three months."

Jinyoung laughs. "Alright. Is it only my fault? Ah, let's not fighting now. I kinda miss you, friend. How are you?"

Kihyun turns his chair and speaks slowly. "Fine, I guess."

"Fine? Mm .." Jinyoung doesn't continue his words. He knows his friends a lot and if Kihyun speaks in this manner, something must have happened. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Hey, I have just called Jin hyung. You've got the invitation right?"

Jinyoung doesn't speak anything for a second but then sighing, he says. "Yes, I did. Are you going?"

"Jin hyung is coming so I will too. And these Three Musketeer is not complete without you." Kihyun laughs a bit.

"Count me in. There's no way I will let you guys have fun without me!"

"Have fun? You mean flirting to all men there? Or making graffiti in the bathroom's stalls?" asks Kihyun.

Jinyoung laughs. "Ah, how fun. No, no. I was thinking, probably smoking some weeds on the rooftop?"

"Crazy punk. We never do that. So you'll come?"

"Yes, I will. " Jinyoung says with his muffled laugh. 

"How' s Jaebum and kids?" suddenly Kihyun averts the conversation.

"Mm, still sexy as he used to be and kids are doing great. Jiyoon has just entered elementary school. Twins are growing and making me dizzy nowadays."

Kihyun laughs and remembers when he was there during Jinyoung labor day of his  first kid and the twins who were born last year. Jinyoung was clawing Jaebum furiously during the labor and left reddish claw marks in Jaebum's arms. Jin, Namjoon and Kihyun laughed when Jaebum came out of operation room but they then smiled gently seeing Jaebum's happy face when he came out and shouted, " I am a father!!" 

"I'm glad everything's okay." says KIhyun genuinely. 

"Kihyunnie, is there something I need to know? Oh, how's Hyunwoo? God, I accidentally met him when I and Jaebum were buying new furniture. He gets so buff and I could see how Jaebum was like envious of his arms. He gets more handsome each day."

Kihyun gulps. Yes, his Hyunwoo. His beloved husband Son Hyunwoo. He was his senior, same year with Jin. It was Jin who introduced them both. Hyunwoo was known as  Don Juan back then, a flirt. Maybe he didn't mean to but due to his gentle and friendly nature, he looked like one and gradually acted like one. Kihyun wasn't attracted to him during first months as freshmen. The feeling was gradually formed when he entered photography club where Hyunwoo was the model he needed to take pictures of. Hyunwoo was dancer in the high school. At the times he took pictures of Hyunwoo danced under the lights of gym, he had a crush on him. They dated three months before Hyunwoo graduated from high school. One night, at the first snow of the winter, when they sneaked to their school and made graffiti on the bathroom stall as other fool couples, he stood on the hall way and looked outside as the snow was falling down. That night, Hyunwoo knelt down in front of him and asked him to marry him when they had reached age 20. Kihyun laughed and remembered Hyunwoo's soft and serious eyes  that night and said yes. They kissed and watched the snow slowly covered the school yard.

"He's great. Uh, so Jinyoungie, we'll meet again on Saturday?"

"Uh yeah. Hey, send my greeting to Hyunwoo okay. You two, please come to our place and stay a night or two. We need to talk a lot. Alright, have a nice day you punk. Love you. Bye."

"Hahaa, funny. Yes, love you too. Bye." Kihyun hangs up the phone.

He sighs. If only words can contain what he feels; that the emptiness he feels is gnawing inside him. Without a warning, a tear rolls down from his  eyes.

*********************************** 

After Jin gets phone call from Kihyun, he takes a deep breath. Walking slowly to his baby room, he stops and sees Namjoon is cradling their baby girl in the crib. He smiles fondly to his husband. "Is she sleeping?"

Namjoon nods. He stands and holds Jin by the waist, kisses his  forehead and inhales deeply on the crown of Jin's head. "She's asleep from fifteen minutes ago. Her mom ignores her and her papa." Namjoon pretends to pout and gets a pinch on his lips by Jin.

"I was on the phone, silly head." 

"With who?" asks Namjoon, still hugging Jin tightly.

"Kihyunnie. Ah, Namjoon-ah, have you met Hyunwoo lately?"

Namjoon furrows his brow. "No, I haven't. Ah, it's  been quite long time I haven't met him. How are they?"

Jin shrugs his shoulders. "I'm curious too. Kihyun called about reunion this Saturday but I don't know. I think there's something happened to him. He sounds .. distant and .. sad? I hope he's alright. I also never heard anything from Hyunwoo again. Do you think something happened between them?"

Namjoon doesn't say anything. He just rubs Jin's back lovingly. "Well, honey, even if there's something really happened between them, if they won't say it to us, there's nothing we can do. Let just wait for them to talk about it. Maybe Kihyun and Hyunwoo will tell something this Saturday."

Jin nods. "I guess so. Oh, let's call my mother. We need to hurry to look at the house."

Namjoon nods and waits patiently while Jin is kissing their baby girl gently. 

***************************************** 

Jinyoung hangs up the phone with many thoughts on his mind. He doesn't realize that Jaebum is watching him in amused look. Jaebum is standing by the door of their bedroom and waits for Jinyoung to realize his presence.

Jinyoung stands from his bed and is about to walk to the kitchen when he sees Jaebum. "Oh you shock me! Ah!" Jinyoung holds his chest in shock.

Jaebum laughs and quickly holds Jinyoung's body in his arms. "Ah, sorry baby. You seem to engross in the conversation and doesn't realize I was standing here ten minutes ago."

Jinyoung smiles. He grabs Jaebum's shirt and kisses his lips passionately. Jaebum smiles on his lips and put his hands on Jinyoung's waist. "Someone's hungry." he comments.

"Of food, not you." replies Jinyoung after releasing himself from Jaebum. 

"Ah, I've put my hope too high ..." Jaebum pouts and quickly smiles when Jinyoung playfully smacks his butt. 

"Stop it. Let's eat."

"Ok. Oh, who is on the phone?" asks Jaebum while dragging the chair for them.

"Kihyun. Honey, when will Jiyoon and twins be back?"

"Around eight. Uncle Jinan says he will take the kids, Minjung and aunt to eat outside."

"Oh, alright. Have you told him not to give--"

"--sugary food to twins, yes and make sure Jiyoon eats on time. Relax baby,  uncle Jinan and auntie have ten kids so they know what to do." Jaebum smiles to Jinyoung. "Any news from Kihyun?"

"Well nothing actually. He asked about me coming to reunion. Mmm, baby, have you made any contact to Hyunwoo hyung lately?" asks Jinyoung whilst preparing the lunch.

"I haven't. Why?" 

"Um, nothing. I don't know. I know i's been a long time I haven't contacted Kihyun but Kihyun doesn't sound well. I mean, like something's been happening and my mind automatically goes to Hyunwoo hyung. I don't know why. Maybe it's been so long since we made any contact with Hyunwoo hyung too. I miss them actually. You and Hyunwoo hyung used to dance together and close. I thought if there's anything happened, ah which I hope not, between him and Kihyun, he'll contact you..."

"Well, he didn't. Mm, I miss him too you know. I will try to visit his work place when I have spare time, alright."

"Hm, yes. Thank you, babe. So, we're coming right for this reunion?"

"And showing off my honey to them? Of course! No one predicted that we will be married back then. So, it'll be such a surprise for some of them when we come together and proudly says  that we have had three kids!" says Jaebum smiles devilishly.

"What a husband..." comments Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

********************************

Five days later,

Jin, Jinyoung and Kihyun hug each other tightly in the ball room while Namjoon and Jaebum also do the same. After exchanging hugs, Jin asks curiously, "Where is Hyunwoo?"

"There's uh, important meeting this afternoon and he says he will come here but a little late." answers Kihyun with a thin smile on his face.

"Hyunwoo that guy ... you should tell him not too overwork himself. You guys have made a lot of money." says Jin playfully.

Kihyun laughs. "Thank you. Well, let's  say hello to our old friends first. I want to see who missed me all these years."

"Ah, you flirt." comments Jinyoung, dragging along Jaebum with him. 

They soon find their own classmates , juniors  and seniors they knew. Kihyun laughs  when an old friend of his tells how bad he wants to ask him to a date when they were still in high school. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and says something about thanking it doesn't happen. While Jin is on the corner, laughing with a group of female, Namjoon and Jaebum share stories while sitting on the bar.

Jinyoung approaches Kihyun who is drinking by himself; watching the crowds who are dancing in the middle of room.

"Any news from Hyunwoo hyung?" asks Jinyoung while sipping his own drink.

Kihyun glances at him and stirs the drink in his hand. "Any minute from now, I suppose. He told me few minutes before."

Jinyoung watches the expression of Kihyun as it changes from relax to stiff and to a lingering sadness. He takes the drink in Kihyun's hand forcefully and makes Kihyun face himself. "Alright. You know well my character and I know yours. What is it? Are you and Hyunwoo hyung separated or what?"

Kihyun is about to say something when a large hands circle around his petite waist and a peck lands on his nape, "I'm sorry I'm late."  A deep and low voice yet soft is heard from a man who is hugging Kihyun from behind.

Kihyun doesn't need to turn around to find out who is that since these hands have been hugging him since he was  20 until now. He says to Jinyoung who is smiling to the man behind him, "See, I told you any minute from now." Kihyun then turns and faces his husband, Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo smiles widely and with one hand in Kihyun's face brings him closer and pecks his lips. "It's a bit traffic but I didn't miss anything right?"

Kihyun just smiles. 

"Hyung! it's good to see you." Jinyoung smiles and hugs Hyunwoo, "You're getting bigger. In terms of muscles, oh wow. I wonder how Kihyun can still survive until now being hugged by you."

Hyunwoo laughs in relaxed mood. "I make sure I hug him properly, that's why. Hey, where's Jaebummie?"

Jinyoung points to the corner where Namjoon and Jaebum are busy talking with their old friends. 

"I should go there and say hi, ah. I miss  them so much. Jinyoungie, guard him while I'm gone okay. Please let anyone stay as far as they should from my baby here." Hyunwoo says with a wink in his eyes.

"Ah, no one will dare to get close to him, hyung. Not only because of your muscles, he has his own fangs if you forgot." teases Jinyoung, laughing at Kihyun.

"Ah, how can I forget those fangs? It marks me everywhere. Well, I'll leave both of you here, okay." Hyunwoo smiles and strides away.

"Dork." comments Jinyoung. 

Kihyun doesn't say anything but his gaze lingers on Hyunwoo's figure; his backside figure that  will be forever embedded in his heart and memory. The flash of memories come like a wave; lapping and collapsing onto each other.

"Oh, oh Kihyun-ah, Jinyoungie." Jin suddenly comes . "Look to the entrance door."

Three of them simultaneously turn their heads to the door and see a man with gorgeous slim body and slender figure is walking slowly to the party. His dark hair frame his head in such a lovely shape. His red plump lips stretch to his cheeks widely as he smiles. Elegantly, he walks with his dark navy suit.

"Lee Taemin." whisper the three of them. 

Lee Taemin is  Jinyoung and Kihyun's classmate. The man that everyone adored when they were still in high school, even the teachers. His warm smile and elegant attitude made not only girls fell in love with him but boys did too. Known as flirt behind his kind attitude, he played many hearts of boys and some girls too as he called it "his identity's journey", Lee Taemin, the Heartbreaker of many young hearts of Inhun High School.

"He's still got those lips." comments Jinyoung bitterly.

Kihyun laughs. Jaebum was one the admirer and got dumped after three months dating Lee Taemin. Actually Hyunwoo was on the same league with Lee Taemin but he could never got the chance to pursue Hyunwoo since he dated Kihyun first before graduating from high school. While Namjoon was forever be enchanted with Jin since high school and until now.

"Sssh, your lips are fine too." says Jin with muffled laugh; patting Jinyoung's back. "And fine butt, sexier than him." adds Jin.

Jinyoung laughs. "Yes. Jaebum says the same. He never gets enough with these even though we already had three children."

"Lucky you." says Kihyun; hiding his bitter tone.

They watch as Taemin sits on the chair and glances to the room but finding no one to talk to. His flawless skin is illuminated prettily under the room's chandeliers.

"I want to say hi to him. Come?" says Jin. Always the kindhearted person he is.

Jinyoung shakes his head. "No hyung. I'd rather sit here and listening to Kihyun's crap than going there and holding my self to slap him for the past."

"Wow, Jinyoung. What are you even drinking now? An ink? Why so bitter. Whatever, I'll go there." Jin then leaves  them both and walks confidently to Taemin's chair. They are watching in amused expression.

"I envy him. He has such a nice heart," comments Jinyoung, sipping his drink.

"You do?" asks Kihyun back in disbelief look.

Jinyoung smirks. "No, actually. In this case, I don't. I can never trust such a person like Taemin. Not with those tight pants he wears now. Nah-uh."

Kihyun laughs again. He exhales a long breath; feeling the calm and relax atmosphere around him. The funny thing about reunion in his mind is that everyone seems  making you remember about anything that happened in the past. Some of those that you want to forget and some that linger even after years has passed and some will remain in our heart until the day you die. Kihyun glances to his husband again in the corner who is laughing now with Jaebum and Namjoon. He can feel pain and guilt in his heart with the gentle sound of his husband's laughter. How did they become like this?

"Kihyun, what happens?" asks Jinyoung abruptly, bringing Kihyun back to his state now.

"Uh? What?" 

"You can fool anyone with this .. facade .. but I know you. And I can sense something's not right now. What happens?" asks Jinyoung again with a concern under his tone.

Kihyun widens his eyes. "What do you mean facade? I--you know what, I think you drink too much."

"Kihyun--" Jinyoung looks feeling guilty of what he said.

Kihyun puts the drink and walks  away. 

"Kihyun, come on.." Jinyoung shouts a bit and attracts people to see their direction. he waves his hands and says, "I'm sorry." 

Jin throws him a look and replied with a shrug by Jinyoung.

Meanwhile Hyunwoo who saw that, dashes to where Kihyun is heading now. His head turns to the left and right, to find Kihyun's figure in the school hall. After a while searching, he finds Kihyun breathes heavily in the southern hall with large windows to the school yard and an antique clock in front of the large windows. Kihyun is sitting in the windowsill. 

"Kihyun," calls Hyunwoo softly. 

Kihyun turns  to him; his eyes are almost red and he breathes heavily.

"Baby." Hyunwoo comes  closer and attempts to hug him but he is stopped suddenly by Kihyun's hand, "Hyunwoo, let's  walk in our own path from now . Let's get a divorce"

Hyunwoo can not hear anything around him as Kihyun's voice echoes in his ears and surrounding him 'let's get a divorce, let's get a divorce'

Hyunwoo closes his eyes and tries to breathe to ease the dizziness he feels now. "Kihyun, please, let's just talk."

Kihyun's tears are falling down in his face. He takes a deep breath. "We've done it many times. Look where we are now .."

"We're still together, if that's what you say!" Hyunwoo sits beside Kihyun and cups Kihyun's face, "Kihyun-ah, I love you .."

Kihyun sobs, "And I love you too. But I can't live like this! We hurt ourselves everyday by being together."

Hyunwoo shakes his head. Possessively, he hugs Kihyun and puts Kihyun's head in his shoulder, "Kihyun-ah..."

Kihyun tries his best to not crying but between the masculine scent of his husband he adores so much and his feeling, he cries his heart out in Hyunwoo's warm and tight embrace. No matter how much he hates his husband, he will always find himself fall in love with him over and over again. The betrayal of his husband and his vengeance by also sleeping with other person didn't make everything equal. It only increased the pain he felt during the years of longing for a child. A child that is demanded by Hyunwoo's parents and dreamed by Kihyun's parents. A child that they were waiting for since they married until now but never appear. Until they checked themselves to the doctors and they said the same that Kihyun's probability of carrying a child is too little. It is possible but the chance is too little. So they tried and tried but to no avail. Until the warmth  of their hearts became cold, until love becomes faded away.

During their struggles, Hyunwoo was forced to divorce Kihyun by their parents who wanted Hyunwoo to marry another person and get children of him. The pressure resulted to endless fights and gradually increased into running towards another person's warmth. Hyunwoo did it first and was retaliated by Kihyun who did the same. But after all, they could never detach themselves from each other. They would come back to each other's arms with guilt and pain that increased day by day.

"Do you remember my vow to you on our wedding day? Through the sickness and health, through the fire and another world, I will always find my way back to you. Even if being with you is hurting me, I will always be there with you. I could endure this all just for you, but stay. Please stay with me through it all," Hyunwoo speaks  with his trembling voice in Kihyun's ears. Taking a deep breath to hold the tears that are about to fall, he adds again, "I don't care about a child anymore. We can adopt, we can use another way to get them. But I want to do it together with you. I will do anything, Kihyun. But don't tell me to divorce you. It hurts me so much. "

Kihyun sobs. He says weakly, "I can't take it anymore Hyunwoo. The pressure, the pain. I love you but it feels too much for me. I seems that I don't even know my self anymore."

"I know, baby. I know that feeling. Believe me but when I look at our wedding pictures and everything that we have sacrificed until we are on this path, I can't throw them all just like that. Don't you feel  that way too? Or is it just a simple matter to you?"

Kihyun shakes his head. He doesn't look at Hyunwoo but continue speaking, "It matters to me, Hyunwoo. You have no idea about it. I love you so much until my heart is going to burst every time I think about leaving you."

"Then stay with me. Give us one more chance. Don't die on us, don't give up. I'm ready to leave everything to be with you. But I need you to be here, with me, to do this together." Hyunwoo lifts Kihyun's face and stares into those wonderful eyes that are brimming with tears and also love, "Let's start again, baby. You and me. Let's forget about our parents. We can do anything when we're together, just you and me."

Kihyun doesn't say anything but turns his face to the window and sees the first snow of winter starts to fall down from the sky. 

Kihyun holds his breath in awe and murmurs to himself, " The first snow .."

Hyunwoo doesn't understand what Kihyun means but turning his face to the window too. And suddenly he remembers. "The first snow ... " he chuckles and sees the snow with glistening eyes, "Oh, wow. It still feels like yesterday. This building, this weather and us."

Kihyun is glancing to Hyunwoo's direction. The man he always loves, the one that he ties the knot and the trauma. He wonders if it's worth to repeat all those burden and nightmares. Then he remembers Hyunwoo's proposal, here, in this same place with Hyunwooo's bright eyes and smile. Such a young love with pure happiness and dreams ahead, Kihyun said yes and Hyunwoo shouted proudly with his fist on the air, leaving KIhyun startled and reddened face as he glanced to watch if anybody heard Hyunwoo's voice. His worry face soon was replaced with Hyunwoo's warm lips and his heartbeat against Hyunwoo's chest.

He smiles fondly looking at Hyunwoo's gentle expression when he is watching the snow. He takes a deep breath and takes Hyunwoo's hands.

"I remember the first snow when you proposed me, right here, ten years ago. I remembered I was laughing and thought about how absurd your proposal was. We were so young, baby. Too naive to know what love is. Maybe until now we never really understand what love is-- " Kihyun pauses his words as he stares deep into Hyunwoo's eyes, "--but even though our knowledge of love is limited, what I feel for you ever since that day til now never cease. The same butterfly feeling every time I look into your eyes, every time you touch me and every time we make love, it is still there and it matters to me so much and I'm willing to trade anything I have just to have them forever with you. " Kihyun closes his eyes, the decision needs to be taken now.

"I have decided, Hyunwoo. I didn't forget what happened before but I have let it go. I want to start anew. With you. Let's start all over again. No matter how it costs us. Let's do it."

Hyunwoo is smiling and crying at same time when he hears Kihyun's answer. As he pulls Kihyun into his embrace, he is sobbing and whispers, "Thank you, Kihyun-ah. Thank you."

They share the tears together in the first snow of winter that reminds them of their journey that began ten years ago at the same spot and same moment. As yesterday collides with their present, they all create a picture of their future for both of them because time is all they've got to make it right.

************************************

Jin and Namjoon comes back home from the reunion with a smile. They exchange gazes and kiss each other lips lovingly. 

"Looking at our old friends, I realize how lucky I am with you," says Namjoon softly with his lips still hovering above Jin's lips.

Jin rakes his hands on Namjon's scalp and pull him to kiss him again deeper. They are standing in the doorway with bodies press against each other in the most sensual way and intimate. But their state of intimacy is interrupted by Namjoon's mom who is crossing her hands and standing in front of the door. Her disagree look is clearly portrayed there. With a muffled anger, she hisses, "You just can not hold it for a minute groping each other? Take your kids home and go. I am tired waiting for you." 

Namjoon glances at Jin and says gently, "Mom .."

But his mother has disappeared inside and leaves  both of them sighing. Looking at each other, they smile. "Let's get our children and home."

Ten years of marriage and Namjoon's mother still can not accept Jin as her son in law. Jin must endure all the hardship his mother in law created and still loving her the same as Namjoon does. He knows one day she'll realize how much Jin loves Namjoon even if Namjoon doesn't have any money like now. Ten years and counting of proof from Jin to Namjoon's family who thought that Jin was the hindrance to Namjoon's success life when he was pregnant with their first child because Namjoon was still in college and struggling to finish his degree. 

It's probably an excuse or reason to hate Jin for taking Namjoon away from the family. Although he never thinks that way. So Jin must swallow the mockery and anger from Namjoon's family and even reminds Namjoon to keep loving and contacting them or involving them in Namjoon and Jin's life.

for Jin, he can endure everything as long as Namjoon is by his side. Time will prove it to Namjoon's family and Jin is a man of patience. He will wait and cling on to the time to let them know that he loves Namjoon with everything he is.

They come inside Namjoon's parents's house with holding hands and smiling.

***************************

Jinyoung gulps and looks at the test pack once more. His head is dizzy and nausea attacks him. Not only in the party but now after seeing the positive result of pregnancy test pack in his hand. He sits in the toilet's lid. His hands are trembling. Three of growing children is enough for them both. The financial problem they have is hammering his head and with a new member of family is definitely making everything difficult.

Jinyoung inhales deeply and look again to the test pack. He loves kid. Jaebum too. But this isn't time to raise another one especially when their financial issue is haunting them day and night.

When Jinyoung is still on his deep thought, Jaebum appears in front of bathroom door. "Jinyoungie?" he calls and surprised finding Jinyoung sitting on the toilet lid with a test pack in his hand. Jaebum's eyes go back and forth to the test pack and Jinyoung's shock expression.

"Baby? Is--is that-- are you pregnant??" Jaebum comes closer and kneels in front of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung exhales deeply and smiles thinly. He ruffles  Jaebum's hair and says, "Congrats. We'll become fathers again."

Jaebum shouts happily, "Yah! Jinyoungie!!" He hugs Jinyoung tightly and still shouting happily. Looking at his enthusiasm, Jinyoung smiles fondly. All his worries and fears suddenly go away when he sees the happiness in Jaebum's eyes. 

"I love you baby! Come here." Jaebum peppers him with kisses all over his face. With his lips on Jinyoung's lips, he says softly, "Don't worry about anything. We will figure out things together. Our children will get proper food and education. They will grow healthily and beautifully like you. Don't worry baby."

By the end of Jaebum's words, Jinyoung cries his heart out. All his anxiety and fear are being poured out into his tears. Hugging Jaebum tightly, he says repeatedly, "I love you, I love you"

They sit in the bathroom and hugging each other tightly while listening to every cry and heartbeats they let out. No words are spoken again. And time is ticking slowly; allowing them to enjoy and grasp each other's presence to give them strength to face tomorrow.

********************************** 

Lee Taemin comes home with smile on his face. The reunion party is not that fun but at least for a moment, he doesn't feel lonely. But when he sees the door of his apartment, his smile disappears. He opens the door with heaviness in his heart. It's been a week and he misses his  husband so much. 

He walks slowly to the bedroom and stands in front of the mirror. He slowly undresses himself. The expensive suit and glimmering accessories he wears replaced with his pale and milky white skin that were covered with bruises everywhere. 

Life is not perfect. He once thought the other way. Being gifted with beauty and wealth, he would play people's heart back in high school easily. Every day is adventure for him to seek his identity. His love for fun and adventure is ended when he said his vow to marry the love of his life, Choi Minho. The son of wealthy businessman and a successful businessman himself, a handsome and vigorous man and unfortunately an over- possessive and jealous husband. Taemin had his first beating when he was on a party with his friend and a little flirt. He was unconscious for one night. The beating will repeat if he makes other contact with people that Minho doesn't know or trust. But after the beating, Minho will cry and crawl to him while asking apology many times. And it will always end with them having a wild rounds of sex over the night. Sometimes it continues to morning and daylight.

No matter how bad Minho hits him,  Taemin always loves him. He may be a fool of love and blinded by love but he can't deny that his heart belongs to his husband only. 

Life is not perfect as it is. And so is Minho. 

Taemin can only wait until time reveal how wrong he is or how right he is. What encourages him day by day is the hope of tomorrow and his dream that Minho will finally change. And he lives on that dream every day while clutching his own pain on his hands.

 

Epilogue :

The snow is falling and covered houses and streets; letting people see the ocean of white ice everywhere. Christmas colorful light all over the corners and shops create a beautiful contrast to the snowy white snow. 

White Christmas by Bing Crosby is played in the corner of the shopping center where people holding hands and enjoying their time to gather around the giant Christmas tree in the center of the building or just hunting the items on Christmas season.

Kihyun is sipping his warm chocolate and sitting in the chair near the giant Christmas tree while Hyunwoo is still picking out something in the store.

He checks his  phone and smiles when he receives the new message. It's from Jin who wishes him Merry Christmas and invite him to come to the party next week. Kihyun quickly replies with "Yes, hyung" and add love emoji. Then he looks at Jin and Namjoon's picture with their children standing near the Christmas Tree. Namjoon wears Santa head while Jin wears antlers headband and their children wears same antlers like Jin. They all smile and Jin adds the writing of Merry Christmas 2016 and Happy New Year 2017 below the picture. Kihyun's heart is filled with happiness and he slides again to see another message from Jinyoung. Jinyoung is sending him his USG baby picture and says "It's a boy!" and his picture with Jaebum and children smiles happily. In front of them a Christmas cake and presents with Jaebum wears his silly antlers. Jinyoung is holding the twins with his baby bump peeks through his thin white T-shirt.

Kihyun chuckles and types something and send it to Jinyoung. After typing, he puts his smartphone into his clutch bag. Suddenly he feels a pair of hands on his shoulders.

Hyunwoo is smiling , "Are you waiting too long?"

Kihyun shakes his head. He stands and latches his hands on Hyunwoo's arms, "I miss you. Let's take a walk."

Hyunwoo smiles and pecks Kihyun's lips. They stay holding each other for a while in front of giant Christmas tree. 

"I can't hold my self to buy this." Hyunwoo shows Kihyun what he has bought. A pair of baby shoes.

Kihyun chuckles. "We don't even know if it's boy or girl."

Hyunwoo shrugs his shoulders, "Doesn't matter. The baby will be born in few months from now so I've got to be ready."

Kihyun laughs. His  eyes glow in happiness when Hyunwoo reaches out his hand to caress his belly under the clothes he wears. "Grow healthily, my baby. Dad and Papa are waiting for you." then Hyunwoo smiles, the one that will be forever engraved in Kihyun's memory. "So, wanna take a walk now?"

Kihyun nods. They intertwine their hands and walk together through the crowds while Christmas tunes are playing everywhere...

Sometimes, time is what we've got. It doesn't stop or move faster as we wish. But as it ticks, we'll learn from things we can or should do by the time given to us. 

Perhaps it what makes us human. Knowing that we are nothing but a shadow on a day that goes by so quickly yet the memory we have created remains timeless.

 

~~ THE END~~

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from other site.  
> Feels like sharing with you--to whoever reads this mess ^^  
> Thank you for stopping by and perhaps liking this story as well.  
> and I also dedicate the story to @ReeLeev who constantly makes great showki and other mx members. This gift is for your love for fluff showki  
> and for @waakeme_up for constantly liking my story (as well as others and i will make another story and dedicate that for you ^^ )  
> @GabWhiteDevil = also the one who loves fluffy showki  
> @dirtyretro = my fav author and showki fella ^^  
> @Neanewyy_LemonTone = her undying love for showki ^^  
> @Blubluebaby312 , @Yutapunya and @K_pop_fan_1997  
> 


End file.
